L necesita un baño
by VivianArtBooks
Summary: Analizando las raras manías del excéntrico detective al que esta esposado, Light decide cambiar una de ellas. Pero definitivamente las cosas no salen como lo planeó, y termina enredándose muy "románticamente" con el joven de ojos oscuros, en medio de un baño especial.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, así como la propiedad de sus personajes. Es una serie de manga creada por Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

**L necesita un baño**

¿Esto era legal en alguna parte? Por supuesto que no. Light sabía que ninguna persona podía ser totalmente privada de su libertad hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, pero él no podía renegar de su situación actual. Posiblemente sería visto como el autor de las millones de muerte, perpetradas a criminales de todo el mundo. Lo acusarían de ser Kira. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que su compañero de esposas, se lo decía todo el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la frase. El líder de la investigación, un famoso detective, estaba con el castaño las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana, solo para comprobar su estúpida teoría. Pero, por favor, esto debía ser un castigo.

¿Cómo el detective lograba ser tan tajantemente irritante? Era la persona con más manías que jamás había visto. De eso estaba seguro. Empezando por su manera de vestir, siempre tan informal, holgada, aparte de que nunca se la cambiaba. Después estaba su obsesión con los dulces, los cuales el castaño no soportaba, pero que parecía ser el elixir mágico que mantenía vivo al pelinegro. Luego estaría su forma de sentarse, encorvada hasta el punto de haber desviado su columna. Con eso parecía un neandertal, que vivía en una cueva alejado de la civilización. Bueno, eso no se desviaba mucho de la realidad del sujeto. Y por último, sus enormes orbes que lo escrutaban sin cesar, rodeados por un aura oscura, gracias a las interminables noches en vela.

Yagami Light, principal y único sospechoso de ser Kira, y ayudante en la investigación criminal del mismo caso, observaba al singular ser que se encontraba a su lado, en el cuartel general. Lo analizaba, intentando no obviar ningún detalle. Pero terminaba dándole vueltas a los mismos puntos.

Era todavía muy temprano, por eso, el resto del equipo no había llegado aún. Sin embargo, debido al insomnio de Ryuzaki, se habían levantado antes de lo previsto. Light termino por abrir los ojos cuando se exaspero lo suficiente con los movimientos de L sobre la cama. Escucho su tecleo en la laptop y sus dientes mordiendo unas galletas, hasta que no pudo más. No lo soportaba, para nada.

-Ryuzaki, creo que deberíamos tomar un baño, antes de que los demás lleguen- expresó Light, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Me pregunto por qué las personas se empeñan en asearse tanto, si después deben volver a hacerlo.-respondió el moreno, ignorando completamente su petición.

-¿No te has bañado en cuanto tiempo, si se puede saber?- pregunto el más joven, con cara de disgusto, al saber otra de las manías, que llenaban la lista de rarezas del detective. No podía creer que fuera tan descuidado en su propia higiene.

-Yo nunca dije que no me he bañado, Light. Solo hice una conjetura simple acerca del tema –afirmo Ryuzaki en su monótona voz.- Aunque no debo negarte que es una actividad que me desagrada en sobremanera.

Esto sí que era el colmo. De todas las personas que existían en el mundo, tenía que haberse topado con este freak. Light se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona que rozaba la perfección. Impecable, guapo, inteligente. No podía permitirse estar conviviendo con un desaseado.

-Vamos a bañarnos, ahora mismo- su antes amable solicitud, se trasformó en una orden comenzando a arrastrar a un desalentado Ryuzaki por medio de la cadena, hasta llegar al cuarto del baño que compartían ambos muchachos. El lugar era amplio y elegante con un inmaculado blanco adornándolo. Sin embargo, toda la atención se la llevaba la portentosa tina de gran tamaño, que daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Cuando Light por fin se detuvo, cerró la puerta con llave y se giró para encarar los ojos de búho distraído, que lo sondeaban. Light no se amedrento por la mirada del detective, sino que le gustaba saber que lo había sacado de casillas. Algo completamente merecido, según el menor.

-Por si acaso no lo sabias, primero hay que quitarnos la ropa para bañarnos, y en vista de que estamos encadenado no sé cómo nos sacaremos la camisa- Light había explicado a L, como si fuera una niño de dos años.

-Para tu información, Light, esta no es la primera vez que tomo un baño. Así que comprendo perfectamente lo que hay que hacer- era obvio que el moreno no iba a dejarse enfadar por las palabras del otro. Podían seguir hablando todo lo que quisiera, no le demostraría debilidades a su sospechoso. –Debido a la molestia de la cadena, la retirare para poder quitarnos las camisas, pero no te quitare la vista ni un segundo.

El detective saco la llave de sus pantalones y se dispuso a quitarle la cadena a Light. Cuando se hubo liberado de ella, el universitario pudo notar un poco de enrojecimiento en la muñeca donde tenía la esposa. Lo que le faltaba, tener moretones por culpa de Ryuzaki. Se retiró la camisa lentamente, bajo la mirada penetrante del otro. Tiro la camisa al piso del baño, y L le puso otra vez la cadena.

Era el turno de Ryuzaki. Saco su mano de las esposas, se quitó su inmaculada camisa blanca, dejando a la vista la más hermosa piel de porcelana. No tenía ni una sola marca ni moretón. Era marfil puro, contrastando con los pezones rozados que la adornaban. Light reprimió los pensamientos indebidos que le llegaron rápidamente a la cabeza. Pero no pudo dejar de cavilar en un detalle. Estaba a punto de bañarse con Ryuzaki.

Los dos. Desnudos. Bañándose. Mirándose.

¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos antes de darse cuenta que iba a bañarse con otro hombre? Se sonrojo instantáneamente, pero un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. El ojeroso moreno, tenía de nuevo la cadena en su brazo y estaba llenando la tina de agua.

-Ryuzaki, opino que es mejor que nos bañemos con nuestra ropa interior puesta- debía verse como un tomate bien rojo, ahora sí, pensó el castaño. Tenía mucha razón, pero el otro no se avergonzó con su aclaración sino que le hizo gracia.

-Si a Light le da pena mi presencia, no hay inconveniente en quedarnos con los bóxers- dijo el detective mostrando su sonrisa socarrona.

-No me avergüenzo de nada, solo que no es mi costumbre andar desnudo enfrente de cualquiera. No eres la excepción, lamento decírtelo. Es todo- lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir así de incómodo. Era mejor acabar con lo que empezó de una vez.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se bajaban los pantalones. Los tiraron en algún lugar del lugar, y se dispusieron a entrar en la enorme bañera. Sin embargo, para los dos se veía diminuta. Era inevitable que se tocarían al intentar asearse. Aunque a uno de los dos la idea no le parecía tan mala.

Quedaron frente a frente. Ryuzaki estaba sentado en su particular posición, mirando a Light, quien tenía sus piernas a estiradas a los lados del detective. No supo si fue por instinto o deseo, pero había llevado su mano a los despeinados cabellos negros. Se sentían finos a su tacto, delicados, no parecían estar tan maltratados como pensaba

-Déjame lavarte el cabello- el detective solo asintió al deseo de Light. También le había gustado esa caricia. Lo trataba tan suavemente, como si él fuera un muñeco de cristal. -¿Dónde está el shampoo?- Ryuzaki le señalo la parte posterior de la tina, donde había un gabinete lleno de elementos de aseo personal. Light tomo uno y vertió el líquido oloroso en su mano. -Necesito que te voltees, sino esto te caerá en los ojos.

-Nada de eso, Light. Te dije que no te quitaría la mirada de encima, aun eres mi sospechoso- finalizo el mayor con los ojos bien abiertos. Hasta en un momento así, L seguía pensando en el caso.

-Si eso quieres. Pero entonces, tendremos que cambiar de posición – Light cuidando de no dejar caer el shampoo de su mano, junto y enderezo las piernas, señalándole al detective su regazo. –Siéntate aquí.

Increíblemente, Ryuzaki no opuso resistencia y tomo su lugar en las piernas del castaño, que comenzó a estragarle el fluido pegajoso por la cabeza. Más parecían sutiles caricias que un sencillo lavado. Y era más difícil con la vista del moreno a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero siguió con su tarea. Cuando ya había hecho suficiente espuma en el cabello del otro, empezó a enjuagarlo, tratando de que el jabón no le cayera en los ojos negros.

Al final, Light termino muy feliz con el resultado. El cabello oscuro olía a vainilla. Ahora L también olía a los infinitos dulces que comía diariamente. Le mostro la sonrisa más sincera que tenía a su compañero, y vio que este también sonreía.

-Gracias, Light- el susodicho desvió su mirada a la boca del detective, perdiéndose en esos orbes abismales. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, tal vez invitándole a seguir con algo que en otras circunstancias sería una locura.

-Aun no me agradezcas, porque no he terminado- aclaro el menor, agarrando el cuello de L, atrayéndolo hacia sí y a hacia su perdición.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que los labios de Ryuzaki supieran tal malditamente bien. Eran dulces adictivos, eso era indiscutible. Sabían a todos los dulces que Light había probado en toda su vida, y unos más que no conocía.

Primero, por la sorpresa que se había llevado el mayor, se quedó totalmente inerte. Por un momento pensó en que sería atacado por su sospechoso. Pero al caer en cuenta de que era un beso intenso, solo correspondió a su amante. Se lamian, succionaban y mordían en medio de su efímero beso, pero querían ir más allá. El detective abrió la boca, para intentar dejar salir un gemido que tenía atorado en la garganta, pero fue aplacado por la lengua de Light, que se introdujo en su cavidad bucal, para saborearla.

Ryuzaki abrió más los ojos ante la intromisión, cosa casi imposible. Rodeo el cuello de Light con los brazos, empezando al mismo tiempo un movimiento imparable en sus caderas. El castaño dejo la boca de otro para dirigirse a su cuello. No recordaba para nada como comenzó esta comprometedora situación, y mucho menos sabía cómo pararla. Realmente eso no importaba ahora. Tenía un dulce de tamaño familiar encima suyo, listo para dejarse comer.

Estaba dejándose seducir por un sospechoso, pensó L. Eso era bastante diferente a lo que planeaba hacer con el castaño, pero él no tenía la culpa de que le encantara tanto. Estaba sintiendo que lo tocaban en todas partes. El universitario lo alzó para poder bajarle la ropa interior y deslizarlo por sus piernas.

En su ensimismamiento, pego un respingo cuando sintió algo introducirse en su entrada. Light metía un dedo en su trasero, mientras que con la otra mano masturbaba lentamente su pene. El detective estaba en el limbo entre el placer de su falo y el dolor del movimiento de manos de Light. Se le cristalizaron los ojos, y tuvo que taparse la boca para no seguir gritando.

-Relájate, pronto no te dolerá- Las palabras que el castaño le susurraba tenían una sensualidad prodigiosa, que el mayor no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar. Miro hacia abajo encontrándose con la excitación de Light en su punto máximo. ¿Cuándo se había quitado su bóxer? Sabía que sería lo siguiente, así que cogió el pene de Light, se levantó lo suficiente como para que el glande quedara en su entrada, y lo introdujo dentro solo un poco. Escucho como el otro soltaba un gemido sonoro, y buscó su mirada, dándole a entender que estaba listo.

El castaño apretó las caderas de Ryuzaki en sus manos, ayudándolo a seguir bajando. Se sentía increíble, en el mismísimo cielo. Abrió los ojos y beso al moreno para borrar esa expresión de dolor de sus facciones.

Después de que el níveo ser de ojos oscuros se acostumbró al latente miembro que tenía dentro, comenzó a moverse. Light lo secundo, deleitándose con los ruidos eróticos, que salían de la boca de su amante.

Unos cuantos minutos y embestidas después, cuando ya comenzaban a sentirse al borde del clímax, unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado y lujurioso. Light se vino dentro del detective, y este al sentir esa presión dentro se corrió en el agua manchando un poco el vientre del otro.

Estaban adoloridos, mojados, sucios, nadando entre una mezcla de sangre, sudor y semen. También, habían hecho un desastre en el baño. La ropa estaba por todos lados. Además, el movimiento frenético de su baile erótico había hecho que el agua de la tina saliera, esparciéndose por toda la superficie.

Definitivamente, esto nunca se les habría cruzado por la mente.

-Voy a bañarme más seguido- fue todo lo que dijo Ryuzaki entrecortadamente, antes de recostarse en el hombro de Light.

Sonrió disimuladamente. Bueno, con todo lo que hicieron, por lo menor había logrado quitarle una manía al excéntrico detective.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola *W* Soy nueva en esta comunidad. Este es mi primer one-shot de Death Note, una serie que amo. Mi personaje favorito es L. Siempre me imagine una historia de Light y este excéntrico detective, y pues quise hacer una historia con estos dos protagonistas. Contiene yaoi hard explícito.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen reviews diciéndome si les gusto, o qué debo mejorar.

También quiero seguir escribiendo y leyendo todas sus historias.

Besos :3


End file.
